Wheatley Logic
by Ravynfeather
Summary: Wheatley's Revenge...


**I just really wanted to do this x3 I'm a nerd lol**

** Chamber One**

Chell Johnson often remembered the horrible things she'd endured throughout her life. She remembered how everyone she trusted ended up trying to kill her. She would look at a potato and end up being unable to eat for the rest of the day. And she hasn't even been able to even _look_ at cake. And the only people who know of her little 'adventures' are the ones who were involved, herself, and her Companion Cube.

That very Companion Cube sat beside her on the black couch in her living room. She had cleaned and polished it, trying to get rid of as many burn marks as she could. But the metal cube refused to become white again.

Chell glanced at the cube. She barely had contact with anyone. Not that she wanted to talk with people. If she could talk, Black Mesa would be all over her like white on rice. And, for some reason, she didn't want that. Besides, she needed her parent's fortune to stay alive.

She turned away from the window she was staring out of. It was dark outside of her high-end apartment, the large patio draped in a blanket of shadows. Just the way she preferred it.

Opened the patio doors with the press of a button, Chell stepped outside. The cool, night air was nice on her skin. She stared up at the moon. _That_ she didn't have any trouble with. The moon was nothing more to her than a symbol of her freedom.

Her precious moon stared down over the city with a wide milky eye, brightening everything. Since Chell spent well over two hundred years in Aperture's 'Relaxation Center', plus the thirty years of her life that she was actually awake, it's been a _long_ time for modern technology to upgrade. There weren't any 'Hovercars' or anything, but things were certainly different. For instance, most things were power based, now, like doors. Solar and wind energy, of course, but the thought's the same.

Suddenly, when Chell leaned against the cold metal railing, something from the sky just... _Fell_. And then another. And another. At first, Chell thought a small meteor shower was taking place... But she knew better.

The mysterious objects fell into a lake that Chell could just spot from the distance. Her eyes widened, then quickly narrowed, her lips contorting into a snarl. She rushed into the apartment, grabbing her car keys from the small niche in the wall beside the door, which also held her wallet and a couple old receipts.

Not bothering to change into something other than a pair of gray sweats and a white muscle shirt, Chell rushed out of the building and into her black car, hastily setting off in the direction of the river.

* * *

Within moments, Chell arrived at the river the objects had fallen into. Locking and abandoning her car, she jogged over to the river's edge. Dead fish and puddles of water lay scattered in a pretty large radius of the river, a product of whatever fell. She started looking around for what fell. _As if I really have to ask..._ She would have muttered to herself.

A few feet down the river, something resurfaced. Chell quickly hurried over to it, feeling her anger rise with every step she took towards it. But the closer she got, the less it looked like a Personality Core. Instead, it was a white screen the screen black and slightly cracked - Probably from the massive fall it just took.

"Hello...?" Chell heard someone call quietly. Leaving the screen where it floated, she followed the familiar voice. She wanted to call back - Oh, did she want to call back. She wanted the core to know she was coming and that they could do absolutely nothing about it but sit there and pray she won't kick you.

Walking with an angry stride, Chell reached the metal core. It was stuck in the straying roots of a tree that was too close to the water. When it saw her coming, it's cracked blue optical lens brightened. "Oh! I didn't expect to find you so easily. I just think you should know, you know, hear me out, that I- Whu- Hold on, what are you doing? What are you- WHOA, OK, no, put me down please!"

Chell had plucked the core out of the river and was carrying it to the rocky shore. Getting to her knees, she held the core by it's two handles, so that it was sideways. Without hesitation, she started hitting the Wheatley core against the rocks, the whole time with him screaming "STOP IT, STOP IT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, PLEASE STOP IT!"

Eventually, Chell did stop, breathing hard, glaring down at the core.

"... OK." Wheatley said slowly after a moment. "Now, I'm going to do us both a favor by sparing us of the cavemen jokes I have building up." He rolled his optic eye. "What I _really_ want to talk about is.. You know. What happened to you."

Chell just continued to glare, giving him an angry 'I'm listening' look.

"OK, hear me out. I've been... orbiting this planet for seven years. I've been able to keep track on my build in daily log. It tells me the time and date. Anyways, I've had... _Lot's_ of time... to over-think this little 'predicament'... and I just want to apologize. Not just because I was trapped in space with an Space-Obsessed-Idiot... But also because I didn't want to hurt you."

Chell just rolled her eyes and lifted the core again.

"Wait, hold on, hold on!" Wheatley continued. "It's true, I swear to god! The- The body I was in, GLaDOS' body, it had something built into it.. I- I can't explain how, but it just _made_ me need to test. I felt like I was dying when you didn't test. It was simply torture."

Blinking, Chell gave a slight nod. She remembered GLaDOS saying something along those lines. _The body he's in - MY body - has a built-in euphoric response to testing. It can get a little... unbearable at times. Unless you have the proper mental capacity to ignore it. It didn't matter to me... I was in it for the science. _Him_, though..._ GLaDOS' words rang through Chell's mind.

"I know you really have no reason to trust me, right now, but I need to get back to Aperture's facility. Can you help me with that? I- I _need_ to get back. Space Core, too. It's not that we want to be back, it's just that _she_ can track us, now that we're no longer in space. And if she knows we're here, she'll probably try to self destruct us."

Chell narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware she'll probably do worse once I'm back. But.. I wanted to apologize, first. I know I was rude. And bossy. And maybe a little egotistic, too. But do you have _any_ idea of wonderful all that power was? I-" He cut off. "Sorry." The lower have of the shutter to his optic rose, making it look like he was pleading. "So? Can- Can you help me?"

_He'll just be tortured once you take him back,_ Chell assured herself. She grinned and nodded. _No problem_, she would have said, a sickly sweet coating to her words.


End file.
